


My Future With You

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Malec one shot, involving Madzie.





	My Future With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, just had this idea the other day and decided to write about it. Hope you enjoy!

    Alec is usually the one to wake up before Magnus. But this time around it was Magnus who woke up first, but not in his terms. His phone kept on ringing constantly, waking him up from his beauty sleep. With a grunt Magnus sits up, looks at Alec next to him, making sure he was still sleeping, grabbed the phone and left the room. Magnus looked at his phone annoyed and sees that it is Catarina calling him.

    “Cat? Is everything okay?” Magnus asks, worried. 

    “Magnus! Oh, good. You picked up. I’m sorry for waking you up his early but I need a favor.”

    “What is it?” Magnus asks.

    “I got a last minute shift at the hospital and I need someone to take care of Madzie . I’m surprised that you picked up. I can’t find anyone else that would take care of her last minute.”

    “Sure,” Magnus says with a small smile on his face. He’ll do anything for that little girl.

    “Thank you, thank you. I owe you one. I’ll portal her right now. Make sure she goes back to sleep.”

    “Okay, no problem,” Magnus says as a portal opens and Madzie comes through, holding a stuffed animal. Magnus crouches down to Madzie’s level.

    “Hey, sweet pea.”

    Madzie lets out a small yawn, “Hi Magnus.”

    Magnus chuckles, “Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Magnus reaches out to take Madzie’s hand and leads her to the guest room to tuck her in.

    The next time Magnus woke up, Alec was still sleeping. So Magnus took the opportunity to check on Madzie, which to his surprise, is sitting in the living room playing with her toys. Magnus watches her with a soft smile.

    “Morning sweet pea.” Madzie looks up to him, gives him a big smile and runs to him to give him a hug. Magnus carries her with a smile, looks at her toys and says, “Did you portal these toys from your house?”

    Madzie answers him by nodding. Magnus lets out a chuckle, “You’re getting better with your magic. I can tell you’ve been practicing.”

    Madzie beams at him and nods again. Madzie was about to say something when her stomach starts to grumble. 

    “Hungry?” Magnus asks.

    Madzie nods sheepishly and says, “Yes.”

    Magnus chuckles and says, “Let’s get you some food in you,” and heads towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

    When Alec woke up, he noticed that Magnus wasn’t next to him. Confused, he stood up and left the room to look for him. When he stepped out, he heard voices and laughter from the kitchen. Alec starts walking towards the kitchen and stops on his tracks at what he sees. There they were, Magnus and Madzie with flour on their faces, laughing. A soft smile starts to form on Alec’s face as he leans against the door frame, looking at them. In that moment, Alec starts to feel this warmth inside his heart, just from watching Magnus with Madzie. He knows that Magnus would be an amazing father one day and Alec wants this. He wants this in the future with Magnus and only Magnus.

    Madzie is the first one to notice Alec and breaks him out of his thoughts. “Alec!” Madzie says as she runs towards him to hug him. Alec crouches down to pick her up into his arms.

    “Hey, Madzie,” Alec says with a wide smile.

    “I’ve missed you,” Madzie says, hugging Alec tighter.

    “I have missed you too. Look at you. You’ve gotten big,” Alec says as he tickles Madzie’s side, making her giggle. Meanwhile, Magnus is watching them with love in his eyes. Alec looks up, feeling Magnus’ eyes on him making eye contact and they knew, this is what their future holds for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! :)  
> Follow me on tumblr @Vannita22


End file.
